Illicit Admiration
by JC-zala
Summary: Incest Fic KiraxCagalli. She was blonde with golden-brown eyes that were so captivating. She was definitely cute, confident, intelligent, and athletic. She was the ideal girl for most men. But most of all, she was my sister.


JC: Hi! This is different from my usual fics and it's my first time writing this sort. It's an incest fic between Kira and Cagalli. I don't know, but I just had to write this. Weird ideas just came into my head... I still support the AsuCaga pairing of course. But I also love the Hibiki siblings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha.

* * *

**Illicit Admiration **

It was the first day of school.

I sat at a desk near the window. I looked around in search of her. I found her sitting at her desk near the front. I gazed at her, with purple eyes shimmering with enthusiasm.

She was blonde with golden-brown eyes that were so captivating. She was definitely cute, confident, intelligent, and athletic. She was the ideal girl for most men. But most of all, she was my sister.

"_Why am I so attracted to you?"_ I asked myself. Sometimes I get frustrated for not knowing. Well, the fact that I admire her so much makes me perplexed. I don't blame her for that, no, never.

I sighed.

She stood up and approached me. She greeted me with a warm and friendly smile. The sight of her smile brings me absolute happiness. A smile always suited her, because it made her more beautiful. Okay, her smile is one of the reasons why I'm attracted to her. But there are still many reasons...

I smiled back at her.

"I'm going to stay late after school. The Athletics Club is going to have a meeting." She told me in a husky voice. She sat on my desk and turned to look at me.

"Then I'm going to wait for you till the meeting ends," I replied.

"You don't have to wait for me. Besides, you still have errands to run for mom."

That's right, the errands! I have completely forgotten about that. Mom really needs my help, but I didn't want to leave her alone. The last time I left her after school, she almost got harassed by delinquents. Luckily, she knew how to defend herself from such. Still, I can't let that happen again.

"I will still wait for you." I sounded like a stubborn kid.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I turned away from her. I expected her to say, "Mom will definitely kill you'll be late," but she said something else.

"Fine, you can wait for me. Don't blame me if mom will scold you for not doing your errands." She said that as if she didn't care for me. But inside, I knew she was concerned.

After class, she walked through the corridors. Almost every male stopped and stared at her. She ignored them, because she was thinking about her meeting.

She stopped when she saw a blue-haired guy leaning against the wall. I recognized that guy anywhere. He was none other than Athrun Zala, my childhood friend. I've known that Athrun has eyes only for her. He had never looked at any girls despite being popular and all. I hated to admit that he was the one for her.

I sighed in frustration. I turned to look at them and saw them talking to each other.

She drew herself closer to him, with eyes still focused on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as he gently kissed her temple. Because of that, her cheeks burned furiously, but she didn't care.

I kept watching them. My heart was getting torn to pieces. It was excruciating to see them having a moment like that. I asked myself, "What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?" Okay... Maybe I was overreacting...

I returned my attention to them, and saw something that shocked me. They were... how I should I say this... kissing! It wasn't my first time seeing this. But it still hurts me...

When we got home, I immediately went to my room without saying a word to her. I lay down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I was upset, very upset. I wasn't mad at neither her nor Athrun. The fact that I can't do anything about their relationship bothered me so much.

I heard a knock coming from my door. I jumped off my bed and went to the door. As I opened it, I saw her standing nimbly. She looked at me with eyes full of concern. I knew that I was the reason for making her worry. At that point, I felt guilty.

"Kira, are you okay?" she asked me.

I wasn't okay. I was miserable. I loved my only sister, but she loved another, and there was nothing I can do about it! Still, I didn't want her to worry, so I told her that I was okay.

"Are you sure about that?" She doubted my reply. Well, she was my twin and technically, she could see right through me. But I still convinced her that I was okay, and she believed me.

_I'm such an idiot. _I didn't feel so happy about lying to her. It was a good lie, but it was still bad at the same time. It was like deceiving her, and never in my life have I deceived her.

A quarter pass 10, everyone in the house was asleep except for me. How could I sleep? I kept thinking about what I did to her. She was worried about me, and I just lied to her!

In order to ease my thoughts, I left my own room to visit hers. I slowly crept into her dark room. I saw her sleeping soundly on her bed like an angel. Her petite figure was shone vividly by the moonlight. The more I stared at her, the more I fell in love with her.

"_The second reason is probably because she is so kind to me. Sure, she may argue with me sometimes, but she still cares for me." _I thought silently.

I sat down beside her. I stared at her with eyes filled with passion. I brushed my fingers through her blonde hair, slowly and smoothly. After that, I held her cheek and I felt so warm. It was intriguing. Never in my life have I felt so happy. I got the chance to spend such a glorious moment with her. Too bad she will never learn of it. Well, I didn't mind at all.

It was time for me to head back to my room. I needed some rest, but a part of me wanted to stay. Well, it was probably because I always feel contented when I'm with her. And that was another reason...

So I stayed for a bit longer...

When I looked at her again, my eyes suddenly focused on her lips. _"Oh no... No, I shouldn't!" _I closed my eyes and shook my head vigorously. I was thinking of kissing her! But it was the perfect moment, because she was asleep. I leaned down and stopped for a while to look at her face. My cheeks turned red instantly and my heart pounded loudly. My breathing speeded up, making it hard for me to make a move.

"_If I don't do this then I could never be at ease."_ Without any more hesitation, I planted one sweet kiss on my sister's lips. It was heated kiss burning with desire. At that moment, I felt an overwhelming happiness. It was my first kiss, and it will be a memorable one for me.

I broke the kiss to catch my breath. I got off the bed and walked out of her room. As I reached my room, I sat down on my own bed and thought about the kiss. I touched my lips and smiled.

"_Cagalli, the final reason why I'm attracted to you is because you're my sister." _Yes, she was my sister and I loved her. And nothing can stop me from my illicit admiration for her...

**End**

* * *

JC: Finally, I'm done! This is my first ever incest fic, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please send me reviews, okay? No flames...


End file.
